My invention relates to means to eject water, with entrained air, into a spa tank in the form of a moving water stream whipping back and forth in a single plane so that occupants can subject their bodies to the massaging action of a moving pressurized stream.
The present invention concerns improvements over my prior invention disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/243,724, filed 3-16-81.
The improvements have several aspects including the following and it is an objective of my invention to provide those improvements:
(a) To provide ready adjustments by the user to ensure movement of the nozzles, from which water ejects, under various conditions.
(b) To provide a buoyant nozzle to position the nozzle properly to start the system. More specifically, to provide buoyancy in the nozzle by using the water stream to draw water into a buoyancy chamber in a Venturi manner, and to devise a nozzle of economical construction.
(c) To devise abutments intermediate the ends of a flexible reciprocating tube, through which the water ejects, to form bend points for reversal of the movement of the tube in an undulating manner. Additionally, to provide such abutments in the form of rollers to reduce tube wear.
My invention will be best understood, together with additional advantages thereof, when read with reference to the drawings.